Capítulo 5: El Futuro
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una llegada a Tokyo tras la escapada, pero un problema se presentará y se verán comprometidos. ¿Cómo lograrán escapar?


Capítulo 5: El Futuro Quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que ya no estaban en su época, no, era algo más futurista, como lo que mostraban en las películas, pero esto era plasmado en la realidad de ellos, no podían creer de que estaban en el futuro y más que nada en Japón, tal vez fue el destino que los había llevado hasta aquel país del Lejano Oriente.

- - Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando a que vengan los de "Futurama"? Preguntó Huang Lee, quien estaba cansado de estar oculto tras las cámaras criogénicas, harto de eso decidió ver por lo que estaba pasando y se quedó él también con la boca abierta.

- - Esto no nos lo va a creer nadie. Se dijo CJ, mientras que salían de la Central Criogénica y partían hacia las calles de Tokyo.

Caminaron por los pasillos inundados y llenos de cuerpos y destrucción por el ataque reciente de aquella pandilla que había copado y destruido todo el centro, para ellos era mejor escapar, no era bueno llegar recientemente a Japón para meterse de una en líos con las Fuerzas del Orden, más que nada para CJ y Toni.

- - Oigan, tenemos que hallar una forma de volver a nuestra época. Dijo Johnny, mientras que se les acercaba a ellos.

- - ¿Cómo? Sí la tienes, danos tu luz, genio. Mencionó Huang Lee con un tono de sarcasmo, cosa que llevó al motoquero a darle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- - ¿Y tú la tienes? Le preguntó ahora Johnny, mientras que en ese momento…

- - ¡Quieren dejar de lado su "Pelea de parejas" y nos ayudan a quitar esto de la puerta! Les pidió Toni, mientras que el motoquero y el chino dejaban de pelear y se dirigían a quitar unos escombros que bloqueaban la puerta de salida del mismo sitio.

- - Esto no se ve nada bien. Dijo Niko, al ver que la zona de acceso estaba completamente en llamas.

- - ¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó Luís, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo y se pasaba la mano por la frente.

- - Oye, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó CJ, mientras que le acercaba su ayuda.

- - Sí, solo me siento algo mareado por la infección que me dieron antes, creo que debo ir al baño a vomitar. Espérenme. Pidió el puertorriqueño, mientras que buscaba un baño y vomitaba por los efectos que aún tenía de la droga que le habían inyectado en su cuerpo.

Después de haberse recuperado, siguieron con su camino, llegando hacia otra zona, donde había solo agua por la caída de uno de los tanques de agua y además, la puerta de acceso estaba derribada.

- - Andando, vayamos a la Ciudad. Pidió Claude y lo siguieron.

Al dejar la Central Criogénica, no notaron que una cámara espía los estaba siguiendo.

- - _"__Oh, vaya, vaya, con que mis invitados se han fugado, este es momento de alertar a la fuerza"_ Dijo una misteriosa voz y llamó por teléfono a ciertas fuerzas que se ocuparan del problema.

(Música She´s on fire de Amy Holland de Radio FM Flashbacks 95.6 del GTA III)

Nuestros héroes dejaron el centro de criogénica y cruzaron un camino para dejar la Prefectura de Honshu y llegar a Tokyo.

- - ¿Cómo llegaremos hacia la Capital? Preguntó Tommy Vercetti, mientras que iban repasando un plan.

- - No veo ningún auto por esta zona. Creo que deberíamos pedir un aventón. Sugirió Toni Cipriani, mientras que se ponía en la ruta y hacía señas a los conductores que iban en vehículos especializados y de nueva tecnología, no lo podían creer aun de que estaban en el futuro y fue entonces que se detuvo un coche gris y plateado con varios logotipos en toda la carrocería.

- - ¿Adónde desean ir, Caballeros? Preguntó el conductor.

- - Vamos para Tokyo. Le dijo Toni, mientras que les hacía una seña de que se subieran al auto y lo hicieron.

Se subieron en aquel vehículo espacioso CJ, Toni, Claude, Niko, Luís, Huang, Johnny y Tommy Vercetti, mientras que el chofer ponía en marcha el auto, le pidieron que los dejaran en las cercanías con Tokyo.

- - Oigan, su ropa es muy llamativa, en especial para usted, Cipriani-kun. Le dijo el conductor joven, mientras que se quedaba asombrado por la moda que llevaban a los que había recogido para llevarlos a su destino.

- - Oh, disculpe, pero no somos de aquí. Le dijo CJ, mientras ponía una mentira.

- - Jaja, con eso ya lo sabe todo el Mundo. Dijo riendo el hombre joven, mientras que los llevaba a su destino.

Pronto llegaron a su destino, de ahí se bajaron ellos, no podían robarse el auto, debido a que sus armas habían sido confiscadas anteriormente.

- - Es aquí, suerte, Caballeros. Les dijo el joven y se fue con el auto hacia su otro destino que tenía en mente.

Se quedaron asombrados de la apariencia de Japón y más que nada de Tokyo, no podían creer que estaban en el futuro y más aún esa ciudad.

- - Esto no será como Liberty City. Mencionó Claude.

- - Sí, no sé por qué pero creo que no debíamos entrar en esta ciudad. Pidió Johnny, pero no lo escucharon.

- - No seas marica. Le retó Huang Lee y eso hizo enojar al motoquero.

- - ¡Marica será tu hermano, que lo vi en el Red Light District!. Le insultó Johnny y los siguió hacia Tokyo, cruzando por la autopista, debajo de ella, llegaron a los primeros metros de la Capital.

(Música Back to the Future Main Theme Song)

- - Un momento. Pidió Toni Cipriani.

- - ¿Qué? Preguntaron sus amigos, antes de entregar en Tokyo.

- - Esto no es "Volver al Futuro", ¡Quieren cambiar el tema! Pidió Cipriani, mientras que los productores y el encargado del sonido cambiaban la música y volvían a rodar la película.

Caminaron siguiendo la autopista y entraron finalmente, tras pasar el sistema de autopistas, llegaron a la Capital, allí se quedaron asombrados.

Era como decían en los animes y mangas, pero era un sitio inseguro, se podían ver patrullas especiales sobrevolar los cielos, delincuentes, robos, ataques, los vehículos eran como lo mostraban en las películas sobre el futuro y además cómo olvidar los robots.

- - Mierda, ¿esto sería como Portland o como Stauton Island? Preguntó Huang Lee en broma.

- - Creo que ninguna, estamos en Tokyo. Dijo Tommy más asombrado.

Justo en ese momento, vieron que a una joven le habían robado la cartera cerca de ellos.

- - Hora de ser el bueno. Dijo Tommy y se preparó para perseguir al delincuente, mientras que lo seguía, logró darle un golpe en la cabeza y desmayarlo para así recuperar el bolso de la joven.

- - Gracias. Le agradeció la chica, mientras que le daba un beso en los labios como muestra de gratitud por haberle recuperado el bolso.

- - Wow, Tommy, eso fue muy amable de tu parte. Le dijo CJ, sorprendido de la acción que había hecho el ítalo-americano.

- - Está en mi sangre. Además, las chicas se mueren por mí. Añadió con un tono de seductor.

- - Si ya terminaron de perder el tiempo, es mejor ponerse las pilas y seguir con nuestro camino. Ordenó Niko Bellic, mientras que siguieron con el viaje.

El Centro de Tokyo era como en todas partes, era el sitio seguro, más allá estaba el caos, se quedaron mirando los negocios y se preguntaban dónde venderían armas de fuego y municiones.

- - ¿Creen que aquí vendan como en el "Ammunition"? Preguntó Claude, mientras que buscaban por la zona alguna armería.

- - No creo. Le respondió CJ, mientras que caminaban por la zona y ya habían empezado a sentir hambre.

Aunque pudieron dominar el hambre que sentían por comer algo, fue leve, siguieron con el viaje, hasta que se detuvieron un rato para descansar.

La gente que los veía pasar, se los quedaba mirando un buen rato, a muchos les causaba gracia la ropa que llevaban, más que nada el traje Leone de Toni y la campera de Johnny.

- - _"__Sí, los hemos visto, estan por el Centro de Tokyo"_ Dijo un informante a la Central de la Policía, mientras que se ponían en marcha para arrestar a los fugitivos.

- - Bonito traje, italiano. Jajaja. Se burlaron unos jóvenes que pasaron cerca de Toni y fue él hasta ellos para darles una merecida lección de no meterse con el Capo de los Leone.

- - ¿Qué dijiste, idiota? Le preguntó Toni, mientras que se preparaba para darles una golpiza, pero los jóvenes sacaron sus armas y les apuntaron a todos ellos, pero en el momento en el que iban a disparar, fueron neutralizados por unas ráfagas de ametralladoras, las cuales dieron muerto a aquellos atacantes.

- - ¡Genial, por primera vez agradezco a la Policía de habernos salvado! ¡Bendita sea la Fuerza Policial! Gritó CJ, mientras que les agradeció por haberles salvado las vidas.

Pero la felicidad duró poco…

- - _¡"Este es el Departamento Central de la Policía de Tokyo: Delincuentes fugados del Centro de Criogenia: Nombres y apellidos!._

· _Carl "CJ" Johnson._

· _Antonio "Toni" Cipriani._

· _Claude Speed._

· _Niko Bellic._

· _Johnny Klebytz._

· _Huang Lee._

· _Luís Fernando López_

· _Victor "Vic" Vance._

_¡Por orden del Alto Mando de la Policía de Tokyo, han sido catalogados como enemigos para la sociedad y por este motivo, serán neutralizados para garantizar la seguridad de los civiles! ¡¿Tienen algo que decir antes de la ejecución?! _ Les ordenó uno de los policías, fueron todos ellos rodeados por unos robos gigantes, armados con ametralladoras mini-gun y los tenían rodeados, como última opción de decir algo, estos fueron sus discursos.

- - ¡Jodanse! Gritó Claude, mientras que les hacía una seña obscena a los policías con su dedo del medio.

- - Grove Street for life. Mencionó CJ.

- - ¡Vivan los Leone! Gritó Toni.

- - ¡Lois! Gritó Victor, recordando a su novia asesinada por los Hermanos Méndez en 1984.

- - ¡No te metas con Tommy Vercetti! Les gritó Tommy con los puños cerrados.

- - ¡God bless this city! Recordó Niko cuando fue a rescatar a su primo Roman de las fuerzas de Dimitri Rascalov.

- - Larga vida a The Lost MC. Dijo Johnny.

- - ¡Por las Triadas de Liberty! Añadió Huang Lee, mientras que Toni lo miraba con la clásica vena al estilo anime a punto de estallarle.

- - No jodas a LF. Dijo finalmente Luís Fernando López, mientras que daban sus últimas palabras antes de ser fusilados por las fuerzas especiales de la Policía.

- - _"__¡Derecho concedido y finalizado: Caballeros, a mi señal!"_ Ordenó una de las mujeres policías, mientras que cargaban las armas y en ese momento, cuando iban a disparar, no vieron que alguien más se había sumado a la acción.

En ese momento, todo se puso en blanco y estalló el pánico y el caos en Tokyo.

:O ¿Qué pasará con nuestros amigos? ¿Sobrevivieron? ¿Quién será aquella misteriosa persona que se sumó a la acción?

Las respuestas y más las encontrarán en el próximo capítulo de "Grand Theft Auto: Future Japan".

Dejen Reviews. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.


End file.
